Biological BitCoins (Falco)
Abstract: While the BitCoin has existed since 2009, the Biological BitCoin took it one step furher. The Biological BitCoins worked much the same way computer BitCoins worked, except that they used the energy of the human body. Involuntary momements, overall bodily health, eating habits, and lifestyle choices all affected how much BitCoins the body produced. History The Biological BitCoin was an evolution of the BitCoins on your finger. This was first used in the early 2020s but had to evolve due to the attacks from the terrorist organization "The Thumbers". BitCoins were injected into people's thumb and held in a biological wallet. The first biological BitCoins were synthesized in an unknown lab. They were injested into a random pool of human test subjects and linked together.Through human movements and basic involuntary functions, human beings now created currency just by doing nothing! Overnight, the meaning of welfare changed dramatically. Currency was forever linked to the human body, and it was created by how much energy an individual used. As Biological currency became mainstream two distinct schools of thought emerged. While Microeconomics and Macroeconomics, had to do with supply and demand, the new way of thinking about currency was ultimately linked to energy use! Tech Hubs and First Trials In the 2050s it was a major currency in major startup hubs like Silicon Valley and Dallas Texas. Most Technology companies were incorporating the technology into their own local currency systems to be used by their own corporations only. This would continue well into the 2060s until Henry Wilson perfected the Biological Exchange Network and create a new Federal and later Global Economic System. Exoeconomics: One group, the Exos, believed that Human Beings should use the most energy that they could possibly use for each specific task. Therefore they would get the most reward for their output. Equal amount of work must be supplied to maintain the balance of energy. Otherwise you would lose money without even realizing it. Markets: With the emergence of this new Biological Currency, markets changed. No longer were people tied to buying strictly material things. Exoeconomics dealt with how the economy worked from outside force. Since monetary status now had more to do with energy and effort than simply creating material objects people became much more careful about how and they used their energy specifically what projects they spent their time on. Growth: It was generally believed among this school of thought that the more energy you devoted to a specific task or project the more BitCoins you would produce for yourself. This theory also concluded that there was no limit to how much BitCoins could be made. Since there were always going to be human beings walking on the face of the Earth, the BitCoins would never die out or lose value. The Sky was the limit in terms of growth. Business Cycle: The Business Cycle was never ending for the Exos. They constantly thought about money. They constantly prioritized and they constantly traded BitCoins. It was a 24/7 system that required genetic enhancements so that the Exos could stay awake for weeks at a time. Changing Concepts: Under the Biological BitCoin system, things like Welfare and Unemployment slowly disappeared from the everyday economic lexicon. As every human will be born with Biological BitCoins embedded in their bodies, there was no need anymore for people to worry about being without a parachute. If things got desperate, however, people were willing to sell body parts (loaded with BitCoins) on the black market. The Biological Exchange Network: The Economic System of the future was the Biological Exchange Network which came out of early developments that linked Human thumbs together. The Global Community used the Exchange to track all records of force and energy that each person used. This was highly controversial when first implemented, but eventually the BEN was an essential tool for all current and future Governments on Earth. It eventually tracked movements and even did targeted analysis. If a human was below certain tax thresholds it would alert people that they were not contributing enough to society and were in danger of having citizenship eliminated. As citizenship was erased and only terrorists were considered not part of the system, this was changed to target citizen's life itself. Innereconomics The inners believed that Human Beings should use as little energy as possible so that they do not overuse the BitCoins and cause hyper-inflation. The inners also believed that they should only use the BitCoins unless absolutely necessary. Growth: While the Exos focused on short term market irregularities and outside force factors on the human race's energy consumption, the inners took a more broader approach at looking at the world's economy. They almost religiously believed that any extra-increase in energy might be harmful to the current flux of biological bitcoins in the market. Unlike the Exos, they believed that BitCoins did have a limit and eventually too much output would make the currency itself worthless. Tangible Business Cycles: Critics of the Inners, said that they were not made to be business men. That they could not keep up with the constant flow of the Biolgical Exchange. The Inners really liked the tanigble market place better and fought hard for BitCoins to be based on Gold Value. The critics (most mainstream economists and business people) said that basing a complex biological system on something as tangible as gold would make no sense. In the end the inners, lost this battle... Authorization The Biological Bitcoins were slow to adapt in the Global Community. It officially became the world's currncey in 2060, which in the future, 33 years is a lifetime! By 2060 most major groups and factions used BitCoins and the main group that continued being anti-biological bitcoins were the Christians. They indeed had access to their own biological bitcoins and just chose not to use them. Moderatenerd (talk) 18:27, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Falco Timeline Category:Currency